


Joker

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una delle giostre si mise in moto, sbattendogli in faccia il pupazzo di un coniglio munito di orologio.<br/>– Maledizione! – imprecò piano, raccogliendo il messaggio che c'era attaccato sopra.<br/>“Per di qua”, indicava la freccia. L'irritazione di Kanda crebbe, ma si costrinse a ingoiare il rospo e seguire le istruzioni. Attraversò il labirinto di siepi, la casa degli specchi e altre diavolerie simili, finché non vide un movimento sospetto vicino al baraccone della cartomante.<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta secondo le richieste del contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP.  
> Il contest prevedeva la creazione di un libro di fiabe (porno) rielaborate; le trovate raccolte in una 'serie' con il titolo di “Book of Lairs” (lo so, è porno anche il titolo, se lo si interpreta in un certo modo).  
> Le vicende che seguono sono ispirate a 'Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie'.

  


**Joker**

 

Quel maledetto pervertito, schifoso bastardo deviato, feccia del genere umano... Sì, lo sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla inveirgli contro, soprattutto non a salvare la vita di Lavi.

L'insulso abito che gli aveva mandato, poi, obbligandolo a dagli la caccia combinato come un pagliaccio? Gli avrebbe fatto pagare anche quello, non appena l'avesse preso, parola di Kanda!

Gli aveva anche intimato di presentarsi solo e lui l'aveva fatto; sul luogo dello scambio, per lo meno ed era meglio così, per il suo amor proprio. Considerato l'aspetto che aveva in quel momento, con il ridicolo cappello a mezzo cilindro adornato di piume e fiori blu, e quella targhetta numerata infilata nel nastro... meno gente lo vedeva, meglio era. Per il resto, aveva un suo personale piano d'azione.

Il luna park in cui si stava addentrando era chiuso per restauro già da un po', eppure le attrazioni apparivano ben curate, pronte a essere messe in funzione in qualunque momento.

Kanda estrasse la pistola e s'incamminò lungo il sentiero principale, esaminando con circospezione ogni oggetto, ogni movimento.

Una delle giostre si mise in moto, sbattendogli in faccia il pupazzo di un coniglio munito di orologio.

– Maledizione! – imprecò piano, raccogliendo il messaggio che c'era attaccato sopra.

“Per di qua”, indicava la freccia. L'irritazione di Kanda crebbe, ma si costrinse a ingoiare il rospo e seguire le istruzioni. Attraversò il labirinto di siepi, la casa degli specchi e altre diavolerie simili, finché non vide un movimento sospetto vicino al baraccone della cartomante.

Normalmente l'avrebbe evitato, ma una grossa freccia affissa alla cassa diceva a caratteri cubitali: “Passaggio segreto”.

Nessun dubbio fosse un messaggio per lui. Stupido, peraltro. Tutti i sensi all'erta, scostò la pesante tenda ed entrò, torcia in una mano e Glock nell'altra. Evidentemente, lo psicopatico si era attrezzato bene, perché al secondo passo che mosse, gli s'aprì una botola sotto i piedi.

– Dannazione! – imprecò, ma non riuscì in alcun modo a frenare la caduta e atterrò pesantemente su qualcosa che, fortunatamente, ne attutì l'impatto.

Kanda riagguantò la torcia, esaminando il luogo. Un tappeto di foglie? Le pareti sembravano quelle del cunicolo di una miniera, scavate nella terra. Percorse tutta la sua lunghezza fino ad arrivare in una specie di atrio pieno di porte; le provò tutte: chiuse a chiave.

Un rumore improvviso lo fece voltare. Sul tavolo accostato al muro si era aperta un'alcova che mostrava un altro messaggio: “Bevimi”, e accanto c'era una tazza da te'.

In preda alla frustrazione, Kanda la scaraventò a terra, frantumandola. Il messaggio prese fuoco e dal vano dell'alcova penzolò una cordicina con attaccata una pergamena.

“Sapevo che l'avresti fatto”, recitava, e in fondo era attaccata una chiave dorata.

– Fottuto stronzo! – sibilò Kanda, sempre più furente; infilò la chiave nella serratura con malagrazia e spalancò la porta con un calcio. Dall'altro lato trovò la ricostruzione di un bosco e ne seguì la stradina lastricata che lo attraversa, fino a intravedere una radura con una casetta di legno.

Vicino alla casa c'era un tavolinetto rotondo con sopra un mazzo di carte da poker, ma nessuna traccia dello psicopatico che aveva rapito il suo compagno. Si faceva chiamare 'Joker', il bastardo, e di certo non lesinava quanto a trucchetti da baraccone.

Avanzò di qualche altro passo nella penombra e d'improvviso si accese un riflettore, da chissà dove, illuminando un lungo tavolo apparecchiato, sistemato proprio sotto l'albero più grande della radura.

Tutto appariva pronto per l'ora del te' e, a capotavola, su una bella poltrona, era legato Lavi. Sembrava una bambola, con il ridicolo vestito bianco in stile frac pieno di merletti, la versione da festicciola di un coniglio umanizzato, con tanto di orecchie di pelo. Man mano che si avvicinava, tuttavia, era chiaro che si stava dimenando, nel disperato tentativo di urlargli qualcosa nonostante il bavaglio.

 _Idiota, certo che è una trappola_ , pensò Kanda, scuotendo la testa.

Poi, con grande orrore, notò la teiera sospesa sopra la testa del giovane e, fra le mani di lui, legate insieme e poggiate sul tavolo, una tazza vuota. Era talmente concentrato sulla trappola che lo aspettava, su come il pazzo aveva conciato il _suo_ Lavi, che non aveva visto la minaccia più grande.

– Detective Kanda, quale onore – disse una voce camuffata dall'altoparlante, parimenti piazzato chissà dove – accomodati pure, è quasi l'ora del te'!

– Maledetto, mostrati!

– A tempo debito, a tempo debito. Anzitutto, posa i miei soldi sul tavolo da poker. Poi, ti dirò come disattivare la trappola, altrimenti il tuo prezioso innamorato finirà con un bel buco in testa.

Kanda notò che la teiera era sospesa con un sistema di carrucole ai rami dell'albero e, lentamente, si stava inclinando. Nessun dubbio che il contenuto fosse qualcosa di letale, acido? In ogni caso, doveva fermare quel pazzo. Fece come gli era stato detto e il tavolo fu inghiottito dal finto selciato che faceva da pavimento.

Tsk. Prevedibile.

– Dimmi come liberare Lavi! – intimò, avvicinandosi all'altro tavolo, quello imbandito.

– Non è difficile, basta che prendi il te'! Siedi su ogni sedia e bevi da tutte le tazze in sequenza, completa il giro e il tuo amato sarà salvo. – gli giunse in risposta.

Kanda, la vena sulla tempia che gli pulsava in modo preoccupante, serrò le labbra e fece quanto gli era stato detto, immaginando mille torture per il bastardo, non appena l'avesse catturato. Quando si alzò dall'ultima sedia per avvicinarsi a Lavi, però, la voce parlò di nuovo.

– Oh, quasi dimenticavo! Stai attento a dove metti i piedi! – ammonì.

Nello stesso istante un sonoro 'click' seguì il poggiarsi del suo piede sulla pedana della sedia accanto a quella sulla quale sedeva Lavi, giusto mentre tagliava le corde che lo legavano e toglieva il bavaglio.

– Ti farò a pezzi! – promise alla voce misteriosa, sollevando il giovane con forza e rovesciandogli la sedia sotto.

– Yuu! – gridò Lavi, genuinamente spaventato.

Fu un istante. Kanda s'infilò dietro di lui per attutirne la caduta, un braccio pronto ad afferrarlo e l'altro con la mano protesa per agguantare la teiera che, contemporaneamente, si stava inclinando. Dal beccuccio iniziava già a versare il suo contenuto su di loro.

– Solleva la tazzina che hai fra le mani, idiota!

Lavi lo fece e intercettò il liquido, giusto in tempo perché Kanda la spingesse di lato e rotolasse via con lui fra le braccia.

– Devi sempre insultarmi, Yuu, anche quando sto per morire! – si lamentò il giovane, appena ebbe ripreso fiato, l'espressione imbronciata.

Kanda gli fece cenno di tacere ed estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca, premendolo. Si udì un'esplosione piuttosto violenta e sul viso del detective apparve un ghigno ferino.

– Sei mio – disse in tono mortale – Kanda a SWAT, potete intervenire, seguite l'esplosione.

Lavi si abbracciò a lui, dopo che l'ebbe aiutato a rialzarsi.

– Non voglio vedere te' per almeno un mese – borbottò, ottenendo un bacio consolatorio.

Qualche minuto più tardi, la squadra speciale sfilava loro davanti portando a braccia un ragazzetto albino piuttosto malconcio.

– Il piccolo baro! – esclamò Lavi.

– Te lo dico sempre che frequenti brutte compagnie – lo canzonò Kanda.

– Sì, te per esempio – ribatté il giovane, offrendo le labbra per un altro bacio. – stai bene vestito così – commentò poi – con l'orecchino, le treccine e il resto dei capelli liberi sulla schiena. Il fioccone con spilla e il cappello con la targhetta di taglia e prezzo, poi, sono un tocco di classe.

Kanda si rese conto solo allora che, alla fine, con tutto il casino, non si era liberato di quegli stracci.

– Fottiti. – ribatté, lapidario.

– Quando vuoi, Yuu, quando vuoi!


End file.
